


The 104th is Trouble

by AirenRin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirenRin/pseuds/AirenRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Keith Shadis, always a man to understate things, once summed up the entire 104th Trainee Corps in one word.</p><p>Trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recruits from Hell

Out of consideration for morale of his new recruits (but mostly for his liver), Keith Shadis would wait at least two days before getting hammered. It took him all of two hours with the 104th trainees. 

The ominous feeling began when the carts and wagons came to a rolling stop beside the barracks. (Keith should have known that it wasn't a bad potato.) The recruits filed out. It was obedient enough. Keith could already pick out a few kids that are going to fail, like those obviously rich and spoiled brats in the last car. That lovey dovey couple that seemed wrapped up in their own world. That skinny blond girl and her manlier-looking twin.

After dropping their bags off in the barracks (it took a whole hour), a headache had already formed. Complaints about the beds (rich brats). Sleeping arrangements (Blondie, get out of the male barracks). Laundry arrangements. The manlier blond girl wasn't a girl. Uniform regulations (Put that necklace away. Why do you need makeup? Red scarves are not acceptable).

Thank the walls that he didn't have to take care of registration.

Maybe he should have taken care of registration as well. If they are capable, they have issues.

"Ackerman, how many times did I tell you to take off that scarf?"  
"Leonhart, I don't want to call you into the office so often. When I say hand-to-hand combat, I don't want to see you wandering around."  
"Braus. I can see the potato. More laps."  
"How many times must I say salute with your right hand?"

If they were enthusiastic, they were incompetent. Jeager and the training harness comes to mind.  
"Arlert, wait until you are commander before you draft attack routines. Everyone has already moved on to the next "  
"Jeager, more practicing, less preaching."

If they were sane, they ... also have issues.  
"Stop fighting with Jeager, Kirschtein."  
"Quit cowering, maggot, and follow those two girls. I want you up and down this mountain by sunset!"  
"Fubar! Put some spirit into it!"  
"Reiss! Braun! Stop helping and get going!"  
"Wagner! Get on the horse already! It is not going to bite!" 

Three years can't come fast enough.


	2. Chefs from Hell

Uncaring of the recruits next to him, Keith Shadis dry-heaved into the latrine. His stomache rumbled uncomfortably. In hindsight, teaching the recruits how to cook properly should have been on the curriculum.

It all started with an empty pantry. The pantry wasn't actually empty, but even with careful rationing, they would all starve before the next caravan of supplies rolled in.

Screaming at the recruits didn't work. Making the recruits run laps won't solve the problem. This is why the entire 104h trainee corps (supervised by Shadis and his aides) are combing through the nearby forest for edible plants.

Some, like Arlert and Braus brought back edible things.   
"Tell me, Braus, what are you chewing on?"

Others brought back poisonous things.  
"So, Springer, if you want to die a painful death, I recommend throwing yourself at the titans, not eating the mushroom."

Still others... give Shadis a headache.  
"Jeager, why are you covered in blood?" (The recruit behind Jeager seemed traumatized. Reiss, right? Good, that builds character.)  
"It's a rabbit, sir!"  
"And how is a rabbit going to feed the entire corps?"  
"Shiganshinian stew, sir! My mom used to make it, sir! Mikasa's getting more ingredients, sir!"  
"So you are volunteering to cook tonight."  
"Yes, sir!"

"Hey, Connie, don't throw that mushroom away."  
"But Shadis said it was poisonous!"  
"Nah, I know some dishes from my home village that uses it. It's delicious."  
"But -"  
"You just need to prepare it properly. Right, Bertholt? Come on, we'll eat like kings tonight. Now hand it over, Springer."  
"As long as you say so, Reiner."

Either way, those two are never stepping into the kitchen again. Or at least, not until they tell him what sort of ingredients they put into their homemade recipes. Keith looked up from the long line of sick recruits. What are those recruits doing on the roof? Drying linens?


End file.
